I Can't Forget You
by Mitzia
Summary: After being captain of the Flying Dutchman for many years, Will sees the Black Pearl for the first time and goes to visit an old flame. Jack/Will fluff T just in case


Will stared out into the horizon from the deck of the Flying Dutchman. He had been alone with his father and the souls he came to guide for many years now. He grew accustomed to the job, although it was debatable if that was a good thing or not.

His memories of his past life would fade along with the crash of the roaring sea waves. Will tried to forget everything that he was accept that he was William Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman for eternity. He thought it would be less painful than to fantasize about his adventures on the Black Pearl and what he could be doing now as a pirate and blacksmith.

His father, Bootstrap Bill, also believed this to be a great idea. As much as the father in him wanted to learn all that he could about his son in the time he was gone, he knew how much it hurt. After being on the ship for so long without seeing your own family, he knew all too well what Will would be feeling.

Instead, he simply watched as his son gazed into the distance.

Will stared at the sea that glistened under the sun's rays. He wondered what it felt like being under something so hot. His immortality prevented him from having a sense of touch as heat can hurt you. Will's nerves were pretty much useless now.

He looked at the horizon and sighed. Will could see each individual wave as it created more and more.

Will could also see a small black dot on the horizon.

"What the hell is that?" he mumbled as he squinted. The object came closer and he could make out more features. It was a large boat and had black sails.

"It can't be."

Will ran to the cabin and grabbed a spyglass. He returned the deck quickly and zoomed in on the boat.

"There's no way," he said in disbelief.

Will watched as the ship drifted closer and closer to the Flying Dutchman. When it was about twenty yards away, he knew exactly what it was.

"It's the Black Pearl," Will said. "It's the Black Pearl!"

Will grabbed a rope and threw the line onto the other ship which was drifting closer due to the strong waves. It latched onto something and he tugged it a few times to assure it's sturdiness. When he deemed it strong, Will climbed over to the other boat and jumped onto the deck.

Everything came back to him. The view of the ocean from where he stood, the memory of every the crew gathering and drinking rum day and night, the captain.

The captain. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Oi, looks like we've got a stowa- Will."

Will turned around to face the cabin door at the sound of his name. There stood in his casual rags and few riches was Jack.

"Is that you Will or have I been drinking a bit too much rum?" Jack asked, shaking his head to get rid of his so-called illusion.

"Jack," Will could only say. His feet had a mind of their own and grew closer to Jack. "Jack."

When Will was close enough, he wrapped his hands around the pirate. "I can't believe it's you," Will said.

"Alright, this is an illusion. You can't possibly be here," Jack said.

Will released Jack and stared into his eyes. "But I am. It's been far too long, Jack," he said.

"Aye it has," Jack responded. "How has the captain of the Flying Dutchman been holding up, hmm?" Jack asked.

"Lonely, extremely lonely. Where's the crew?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Aye. I released them," Jack said.

Will was dumbstruck. The pirate wanted and needed a ship and a crew and that's what he got. Why would he give up something so important? "Why?"

"You should know considering your job," Jack said.

"If I did, I wouldn't ask," Will retorted.

Jack shrugged and took a sip of rum. "I suppose so. You and Lizzy taught me something a while back about family and friendship, or something like that. I suppose I took away that from them," he said.

Will was speechless. For once, in the many years since he met the man on Port Royal, he heard Jack sound like a human instead of a greedy pirate. It was somewhat touching and he wanted to hear more.

But the sunset was coming soon.

Will looked at his ship and then at Jack. "I have to go," he said.

Jack nodded and smiled. "See you when we cross waves," he slurred.

He was about to return to his cabin when a rough hand turned him around and crashed his lips onto his. Jack stood still for a moment before he participated. Will kissed him with passion, something the man never felt before with anyone.

Will pulled back. "See you when we cross waves." He jumped for his rope and returned to the Flying Dutchman.

Jack stood there and put a finger to his lips. "Honest people are so...stupid."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**It's finally done. TTwTT I literally just finished watching the first 3 Pirates of the Caribbean movies and I am obsessed XD This fic was requested by vampygurl402 and I'm glad she did since watching the movies was so great :D Thank you so much for reading!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
